


No Place Like Your Place

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a phone call at midnight, Steve opens his door to find Tony all bloodied up by his abusive father. Howard shows up minutes later and Steve protects Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: some kind of high school au where steve and tony are boyfriends and howard is a really abusive asshole and he is hurting tony and one time tony calls steve in the middle of the night because he is terrified due to the fact that howard wasn't supposed to be back home yet but he is and he is in very bad mood and yelling and stuff. When Steve picks up the phone, at first he is a bitt annoyed cause he thinks tony is making fun again, but then he hears tony's voice cracking and is alarmed

_Bzzzzzzzt_

_Bzzzzzzt_

_Bzzzzzzzt_

                Steve woke to the sound of his phone vibrating on his night stand. He watched it for a moment until it almost fell over the edge before he answered it. “Hello?” He said groggily, still half asleep.

“Steve. I’m coming over,” Tony said quickly.

“Tony, its midnight. No you’re not,” Steve replied, annoyed. Tony was always trying to sneak over at night.

“I got in a fight with my dad. I can’t be at home right now,” Tony insisted.

“Then fix it. Fighting is normal,” Steve sighed.

“No, you don’t understand. It’s really fucking ba-bad,” Tony said, voice cracking, “He was drunk and-and he…”

                Alarmed by the way Tony sounded, Steve was fully awake. “He what? Tony what’s going on?”

“My dad, he got meaner than usual. He hurt me. Please let me come over,” Tony begged quietly.

“Oh my God, Tony, yes. Get over here,” Steve said.

“I’m already outside. Come open the door,” Tony replied.

                Steve hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. He got to the door and fumbled with the lock. He opened the door and found Tony hunched over and looking at him with tears streaming down his face. His eye was swollen shut and there was a cut on his upper lip. On his arms were red hand prints. Tony shivered from the cold. Steve stood frozen for a moment before ushering him inside.

                Steve held Tony in his arms for a moment. “Let me see you,” Steve said softly. Tony buried his face deeper into Steve’s shoulder. “We need to get you cleaned up,” he said sympathetically. Tony pulled away a fraction and looked down at the floor. Steve placed two fingers under Tony’s chin and gently lifted Tony’s gaze to meet his. Steve ran his thumb across Tony’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, babe.” The blond led his boyfriend into the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. He left the room for a moment and returned with a blanket and a washcloth. Steve wrapped the blanket around his boyfriend’s shoulders before going to the sink and getting the washcloth wet. He pulled up a chair and dabbed the cloth on Tony’s lip, wiping away the dried blood. Steve wiped away Tony’s tears.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, quietly, “I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Pepper is out of town. I usually go to her when this happens.”

“Happens? You mean this is not the first time that this has happened?” Steve asked, visibly upset at the thought.

“It happens every couple of weeks,” Tony admitted.

“All the excuses…tripping, hurt while working on the suit…that was Howard, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered.

“No no no. Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just wish that you had told me sooner,” Steve said, pulling Tony into a hug.

“I love you,” Tony said into Steve’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Steve said.

                A loud knock sounded at the door. “Open up, Anthony! I know you’re in there!” The banging continued. “Anthony! You ungrateful little burden! Open the fucking door!”

                Steve kissed Tony on the forehead and walked over to the door and locked the chain lock portion of the door before opening it slightly. “Tony won’t be coming to the door,” Steve said calmly.

“He’s coming home. That piece of trash needs to stay in his own room,” Howard said, the smell of alcohol hitting Steve’s nose.

“Not tonight. He will return home when he is ready,” Steve told Howard.

                Howard shook with rage. He looked at the chain holding the door shut. He kicked the door by the knob. The chain broke and the door swung inward, knocking Steve to the ground. Howard stormed over to Tony who was now on his feet and grabbed his son’s arm in a tight grip. Steve rose to his feet and stood in front of Howard.

“Let him go,” Steve commanded.

Howard tightened his grip on Tony’s arm, causing Tony to wince, visibly in pain. “Get out of my way, boy,” Howard yelled.

                Tony looked up at Steve, begging for him to do something. Steve gave Tony a tiny nod. Steve gave Howard a small shove. “I said, let him go. Now,” Steve said threateningly.  Howard released his grip on Tony and pushed Steve back. Howard threw a punch at Steve which Steve caught in his fist. He twisted Howard’s arm behind his back and pushed him toward the door. “Get out,” Steve bellowed. He pushed Howard out the door and slammed it behind him, locking the deadbolt quickly. Tony ran over to Steve and grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay, cap?” Tony asked.

“Are you?” Steve replied.

                Tony nodded his head. “I’m feeling a bit exhausted.”

“You can come sleep in my bed. Come on,” Steve said, leading Tony up the stairs. They climbed under the covers and Steve wrapped himself around Tony. Steve ran his hands through Tony’s hair. Tony’s breathing slowed down and his muscles relaxed. Steve knew he was asleep. The blond allowed himself to relax and eventually fell sleep, arms protectively around his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Mjolnirspower.tumblr.com


End file.
